


Eric! They need you down in medical!

by LoveIsOnlyADelusion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tragedy/Comedy, sitcom crack au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsOnlyADelusion/pseuds/LoveIsOnlyADelusion
Summary: Eric Jackson; is no longer a rookie, he's not got Abby to run to for every mishap, it's just him. Him and all the drama that comes with working in the ER.With the pressure to look after his roommate and his boss's daughter, a new cute patient, and the exposure to all the devastation that runs through the ER, Jackson has his hands full.Can Jackson navigate through work, love and life without falling apart?





	1. So no one told you life was gonna be this way

  
The Dropship, was an interesting place, almost everything was metal, the flooring, benches, barstools, he wasn't sure what wasn't. Jackson felt like it was an odd choice, it made the Bar seem slightly cold, though he supposed also very sterile and clean. He wasn't sure what Roan thought of the place, any place that has good drinks was good enough for him probably. Clarke adored the place though, which was expected since, as she would reminded them frequently, it was her bar. She’d tell them of highschool, of how her and her group of delinquent friends who were looking for a place that didn't ID found this place. He’d never forget the time Roan sat in her spot,

“Such a Princess, I don't see your name on it”

“You better check again than, Prince”

And there it was, scratched right there into the metal of the booth near the back. Though hers wasn't the only name on there, almost a dozen names were scattered around the booth. Clarke seemed to be the only one to ever come back here though.

He looked over at Clarke who was sipping, aganoziling slow, some sort of fruity cocktail. He thought about asking about it, the other names, but he chickens out last second,

"You actually gonna drink any of that?"

"I'm pacing myself so I'm not totally drunk by the time Roan actually decides to show up" Jackson tries to hide a laugh, "don't laugh, you're doing the same thing, you haven't had anything but mineral water since we got here, which is disgusting by the way"

"It’s good to stay hydrated and it tastes good" Jackson says only a little defensive, "Where is Roan anyway?"

Clarke grabs her phone, "last message was 15 minutes ago he said 'on my way, btw think my uber driver is checking me out'"

Before Jackson can respond Roan is bursting through the Dropship doors and heading towards their booth,

“My uber driver just asked me out"

"Tell us something new " Clarke not having even taken her eyes off her phone,

"Yeah well this guy did it right after he showed me a picture of his wife and kids" Roan slumped into Clarke's side of the booth, ignoring the now slightly surprised expressions both she and Jackson wore.

"Like we said," Jackson begun half-jokingly "tell us something new"  
  
\---  
  
They drink and talk about the week, stories about work, all the people who gave Roan their number that week, or the coffee Clarke spilled on herself than fell asleep in, or the cute guy Jackson embarrassed himself in front of. Jackson would have never imagined these two people could make him feel both so relaxed and stressed simultaneously.

"So what exactly is the excuse to drink tonight?" Roan was barely tipsy yet he had drunk three times the amount Jackson and Clarke had.

Clarke raised her glass, "Freedom"

Jackson too raised his bottle, “Freedom" he agreed as he clinked with Clarke and Roan who raised his bottle with only slight confusion,

"Mom's no longer going to be watching and judging our every move", Clarke filled in, a little too excited.

"Going back to teaching is she?"

Clarke shrugged, "Maybe after she gets back from volunteering in Tanzania"

"Tanzania?"

"East Africa, just about 14,000 kilometers away. Won’t be back for a couple months at least ,and will be too busy to call and bother me"

"Whoa”

Clarke just nods, drowning the rest of her beer, promoting Jackson to start blabbering,

"It’s inspiring though, going all the way over there, offering medical help to all those who need it, she’ll probably won't sleep the whole trip. She’s like a hero”

Roan over to Jackson, giving him a painfully bone crushing hug, “don't worry EJ you're our hero"

Clarke shuffles around the u-shape booth till she's able to give Jackson an equally painful bone crushing hug, "you're totally our hero"  
  
\---  
  
The city lights blur into the night sky creating the perfect sleepy atmosphere, Jackson could feel himself nodding off which wasn't the best idea to do in the back of a stranger's car. Half asleep he listens to Clarke's quite voice talking on the phone.

"Miss her? Are you kidding I'm thrilled"

He couldn't hear who was on the other side, Murphy maybe.

"If you're concerned than you should come visit more often"

Ah it was Wells, she sounded annoyed but Jackson could see a blurry smile.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too"

Jackson closed his eyes, love was such a foreign word, Wells loved Clarke but was it the same way she loved him, who knew? Quiet moments like these made Jackson want someone to love though, someone to call late at night, drunk, nothing really important to say, just wanting to hear their voice.

"We're home"

He had Clarke and Roan and his job, it was enough. It was enough. Say something enough and you’ll start believing it. Say something enough and maybe it’ll be true.  
  
\---  
  
“You’ve got to be joking”

The alarm clock read 12:23pm, Jackson did not make a common occurrence of waking up at noon, especially on work days that started at one. He sprung out of bed and bashed on Clarke's door as he slid past on his way to the bathroom.

“Clarke! We’re gonna be late”

Jackson is halfway into the shower when he hears a thud and a muffled scream, he grabs a towel to cover himself and then the plunger instinctively before throwing open the bathroom door,

“What happened!?”

Clarke was on the ground currently in an uncontrollable fit of laughter,

“It’s not funny I thought someone had broken in or you were hurt or-”

Clarke picked herself up, brushing off the non-existent dust, “and a toilet plunger was gonna help?”

Jackson’s mouth went slightly slack as he looked down at it.

“I just slid a bit too fast, and maybe sliding around on hardwood floor in socks isn’t the best mode of transportation the day after drinking”

Now Jackson laughed, “You’re probably right.” he pointed towards the kitchen, “now go make coffee so we don't fall asleep on the subway”

Clarke saluted at him, “yes boss”

Boss? Ha, he laughed at the thought of anyone ever bossing Clarke Griffin around.  
  
\---  
  
They’d made it, seconds to spare, frowned upon really. Usually Jackson liked to get in early not late. It meant he had more time for his rounds with the other patients before going to the ER. Nurses usually did the rounds, doctors found it harder to make time, but Abby had always made time. She liked to check up and comfort her patients,

“You make the time, that’s what doctors do”

So Jackson did. He always did what Abby told him. Taught him.

He walked along the hall and stopped outside the first room.  
Maya Vie was always incredibly pale, the contrast of her dark hair seemed to highlight this marginally, Clarke had once called her Snow White. Jackson wondered if it offended her but she had just smiled,

“I think she had rosier cheeks” she had said.

She was probably one of the gentlest people Jackson had ever encountered. Though sometimes she could be described as a gloomy optimist, she enjoyed dark things, the horrors that humanity contained; maybe this is what happens when optimist are told they are to die. A room full of paintings, darker both in color and theme than one would imagine for a young girl like her, the large amount of bright flowers and balloons seemed to balance it out quite comically.   
A boy is fiddling with the plants in the room, glancing down at Maya who was laughing in bed, he visited a lot, Jasper was his name Jackson was pretty sure. A quick nervous introduction some time ago before he hastily left. Jackson knocks on the open door to get their attention before walking in, Jasper is already picking up his bag before Jackson gets three steps in.

“No need to run off, just checking up on vitals, the usual quick stuff”

Jasper reaches his hand out to Mayas giving it a little squeeze, and then shakes his head at Jackson, “I’ve got afternoon classes, was just stopping by for a bit”

Jackson nodded at him picking up the clipboard, he quickly lent over and kissed Maya's cheek before leaving. Cute couple, Jackson always thought, he almost feels stupidly envious.

“Here” she's holding out a box of dark chocolates, “There organic. Jasper brought them”

He smiles and takes one, “how's your appetite?”

Maya sighs, avoiding eye contact for a moment as she sets the chocolates aside, deciding last minute to take one. She fiddles with the foil not really trying to open it,

“Sometimes I feel hungry but then the nausea hits and...It just kinda sucks” she puts the chocolate down “I think the thought of throwing up is what ruining my appetite now, more than before when it just didn't really exist “

Jackson sighs a little bit than smiles a little flicking through the clipboard, “You’ve put on some weight though, that's good, you’ve been working hard.”

Maya had a sweet smile, “feeding tubes kinda suck so...”

A little laugh before Jackson checks his watch, “I’ve got to quickly finish up rounds but I’ll check by later tonight”

She waved her hand slightly, “Thanks Doctor J”  
  
\---  
  
Jackson had finished his rounds and gone to the ER, it was a rather quite Monday afternoon, a mugging victim, a girl with a broken leg, an older woman with breathing difficulties, the usual flow of patients, nothing too big.  
It's around four when both Jackson and Clarke go on their break,

“You’re turn to make the coffee” she was already making her way out to the garden, “I’ll be getting some sun”

Jackson shook his head, faking annoyance and made his way to the break room, spotting Nurse Monroe and McIntyre speaking softly at one of the tables, he smiled at them as he made his way to the coffee machine. Though they barely took their eyes off each other as they both said ‘good afternoon’. Hopelessly in love but completely unaware of the others feelings, Jackson wondered if that was worse than having no one to love at all.  
Lincoln was already by the coffee, reading one of the arts magazines that he and Clarke had filled the break room with, he smiled a little when he saw Jackson,

“So, how is your first day without the boss watching your every move?”

Jackson sighed a little reaching to for the coffee pot, “She wasn't always supervising or working with me”

Lincoln nodded, “that's true she’d moved on to bossing Clarke around more since she showed up, but now that’s your job. You worked under a Griffin and now one works under you”

He looked and Lincoln and they both laughed a little, “Abby had trouble bossing around Clarke, I’ve got no chance”

Before either of them can say anymore the pager dings in Jackson’s pocket, and then Lincoln’s, he takes a big sip of the still very hot coffee and they both rush out of the break room, leaving behind Clarke’s cup. Jackson wonders if he should have asked Monroe to bring it out to her, but it's too late.

They reach the paramedics who are wheeling in two patients, the first is a young woman, messy black hair, coated in blood, head injury.  
The next is a man, dark skin, and unlike the woman is awake, he's yelling but not because of the pain from his clearly broken collarbone but for the woman. They are both covered in scrapes, quickly forming bruises, and look as if they've rolled around in the dirt.   
“Rock climbing accident” someone says. “Critical condition” and “they both need to get in surgery” and then it’s the man, who’s trying to keep his tears from overflowing,

“I’m sorry Octavia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to abandon this fic, but I already had a lot of the plot line written and decide I'll edit the first two chapters a little and then write more from there.
> 
> I'm writing this just for fun, instead of studying for my exams. It's got like heavy bits but like also its a mix between friedns and House so...  
> it's also my first fic so forgive me for ooc behaviour.  
> Jackson centric but like Clarke is a close second main.


	2. I will find my way if I can be strong, I know every mile would be worth my while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson actually goddamn stuttered, "No! I mean uh of course not...I am...too?" he wanted the erath to swallow him whole, he didn't think he'd ever failed so much at social interaction since high school. It's like he'd traveled back in time.

A broken leg, a fractured ankle, four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and trauma to the brain. "Octavia" the man had called her, so that’s what Jackson called her when he tells her to hang in there. That she's doing great. Things go well. Jackson feels exhausted and there's something pricking at his skin, something that's not usually there after a successful surgery. Clarke. That must be it. She went with the man. It’s her first surgery without Abby being the one supervising.

Jackson is about to go and find Clarke to see how she went when's he's interrupted.

"Miller I swear to god I'll get Monroe to help me tie you down to that bed if I have to"

"Kiss my ash McIntyre"

Jackson was shocked to say the least, probably standing there with a dumb look on his face.

The two stopped suddenly, Harper having the decency to at least look apologetic, him though? He just looked annoyed that someone was in his way.

"Sorry Dr. Jackson, Mr. Miller insisted on leaving to try and see Ms. Blake"

Jackson does not miss the glare exchange between the two of them.

"Mr. Miller-"

He holds up his hand that's not in a sling, "Just Miller is fine."

"I'm afraid you can't see Ms Blake at the moment, only family can be let in right now, but any information you have about her and family we can contact would be great"

He looks agitated, and beyond tired, and inappropriately still gorgeous. He looks at Jackson, so intensely, it throws him off guard.

"Octavia Blake, her only family, is an older brother who's half way across the world without even any cell service. So right now I'm all the family she has”

Jackson was not a rule breaker. At least he never thought he was. "Harper you can go"

Harper looks like she might object but than catches Jackson's eye, nods, and leaves.

"Through here"

Miller follows him eagerly into the room, pulling up a chair next to Octavia and reaching to grab her hand. His face drops.

"She's not awake yet? Is everything-is she gonna be okay?"

Jackson walks over to them, "Surgery went well, she had some head trauma so this is normal. She'll wake up soon and we'll know more"

Miller takes her hand and leans his head forward, it send pain through his body but he doesn't move. "I'm dead" he says over and over.

"Police said it was faulty equipment, it wasn't your fault, she'll understand"

Miller almost laughs, "If I gave her a goddamned rope I'd woven myself and it snapped she wouldn't blame me. Bellamy’s the one who's gonna kill me"

Miller sits up and looks at her, taking in all the cuts and bruises, the casts and bandages. "First time he's away from her since she bloody came into this world and I almost kill her. Doesn't matter if it was faulty equipment or if it was unseen natural disaster, I was meant to be looking after her"

Jackson thought as a doctor he should be better at knowing what to say in situations like these, instead he says something he shouldn't, "It'll be fine, she'll be fine"

Miller looks up at him, "You can't promise that" he's not crying, but the tears still sit on the edge, ready to fall.

"I can't" Jackson admits, "but I'm usually right"

Miller smiles, just slightly, and Jackson swears he doesn't fall in love.

\---

Clarke needed a drink, or ten, why did she always seem to be cornered by the people of her past. It was her fault she supposed, working in a place where the delinquent’s destructive nature would find them frequently. She was almost asking for it really, she still frequented their goddam bar. After reconstructing Miller with Lincoln, she got out of there, leaving early wasn't like her. She needed a cigarette. Hadn't had one in years. Jackson would kill her, Wells too. So she calls him.

"Hey"

"Hey... Sorry were you asleep?

His voice was always quite soft so it's hard to tell.

"Nah the nights still young" he attempts what she thinks is an Aussie accent and can't help but laugh a little. "So what's up?"

She doesn't say anything,

"Clarke?”

She sighs. "Sorry. It's just-" she hadn’t realised how far she’d walked, and now found herself outside their high school. Did it always look this dreary? Murphy would say it had looked worse.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Did my first surgery today without mom looking over my shoulder"

Wells knows it's not nothing but he also knows it’s better to wait till Clarke's ready to talk. "Congratulations Dr. Griffin"

"Shut up. Tell me about Sydney"

He does, and Clarke tells him about home, and things almost seem alright.

\---

Jackson left Miller with Octavia even though he advised him that he was in need of rest, there was no convincing him. He'd wait till she woke up and probably till she could walk out of hospital. Stubborn. Miller assured Jackson that Octavia was the real stubborn one.

"Wait till you meet her. She'll try and walk out of here the moment her eyes open. Broken leg and all. "

Jackson seemed to be surrounded by those sort of people. Thinking of stubborn people, Clarke had gone home early. He was worried but Lincoln assured him that she did great. Didn't feel well he had said. Long lasting hangover effects Jackson guessed. His shift would be over soon, he could ask her at home.

He walks to Maya’s room to check up on her like promised. Luna is there. Jackson goes to leave but Maya sees him through the window blinds and ushers him back with her hand.

"I didn't want to interrupt"

Luna shakes her head, "Our session was just finishing up"

"Luna was just hanging around to eat all the chocolate" Maya said jokingly.

Jackson takes in the warmth of the room, "I was just checking in"

Maya nods, "Thanks, everything is good. Jasper is on his way actually"

"I better get out of here than, don’t want to scare him off" it's a joke but Jackson thought Jasper always seemed a little extra nervous with him around.

Maya laughs and Jackson tells her he'll see her tomorrow. Luna following him out soon after.

"How are things?"

Jackson gets suspicious "Don't try and analyse me"

She put up her hand defensively, blue gloved hands that seemed to shimmer in the dull hallway. "Just asking as a friend and curious colleague"

Jackson sighed, "Things haven't fallen apart without Abby...yet"

She reached out to pat his back, "Put faith in yourself, this is your chance to really prove yourself, you’re not her shadow Eric, you’re a good doctor, all on your own.”

Luna always knew what to say, though that was her job, “Doctors orders huh?”

She gave him a stern nod, “That’s right, I believe in you.”

Jackson was glad someone did.

\---

The apartment was dark when he got home, just the soft glow of the television illuminating the room, and Clarke who laid curled into the couch.

"You okay?” Jackson asked

"Yeah" she said, looking over her shoulder back at him, “house hunters is on, come watch"

"I'll get changed one second”, if Murphy or Wells were there maybe she would've told them what was bothering her. Jackson was okay with this though, he knew Clarke was too, sometimes you needed someone where were words weren't necessary.

A comfortable silence; that was their relationship.

It was getting late into his night when Jackson’s phone went off. It was Murphy. That was unusual. Jackson suspicion was correct.

"Murphy texted. He said to answer his texts or he'll start sending you chain mail."

Clarke scoffed, not taking her eyes off the TV, "He's the one afraid of that garbage"

"Yeah he just sent me one about a chick falling down a sewer and then proceed to apologize saying he couldn't take any chances"

"He's an idiot, and I did reply" she handed him her phone, "see"

  
Murphy: This is Kane's worst suggestion since the time he suggested I change my name to "John Murphy-Griffin-Kane"

Murphy: Did you know he likes to sleep NAKED!? He said it made him "feel connected to nature"

Murphy: CLARKE! We are sharing a forking tent!

Murphy: seriously this might be worse than that school trip where Jaha took me under his wing and told me he was taking me on a journey of faith

Murphy: I take that back, a walk through here with the devil wouldn't have been worse than that

Murphy: He didn’t even bring any alcohol, the man looks like Jesus but didn’t event bring wine

Murphy: I'm not in forking high school anymore how did I get roped into a family bonding trip

Murphy: which I want to point out both you and Abby got out of

Murphy: SAve Me

Clarke: you'll survive <3

Murphy: I text you all weekend because I admit my lonely ash has no friends and this-this is all you have for me. Blocked. Reported.

  
"Wow. Roan would love this" Jackson said, handing the phone back to her.

"He did, I already sent him screenshots"

Jackson shook his head, "You're evil" he got up wondering into the kitchens in search for snacks, "Why'd he agree on going on a camping trip with Kane anyway?"

Clarke shrugged before realizing he probably couldn't see her, "I don't know, I think he felt bad. His words though were that he 'had nothing better to do' "

“I have a feeling he likes putting himself in these shirtty situations"

"I think he told me once that he liked to match his mood to his surroundings"

Jackson huffed a little laugh, the kind when the joke is a little to real, and handed the popcorn to Clarke.

"He seems to be doing better though"

Clarke scooped a large handful out and said "With Murphy it can be hard to tell" before stuffing her face. Indicating to Jackson that she was done talking for the night.

\---

Jackson thought the bad feeling, the pinch on his skin, was because of Clarke. It wasn't. When Jackson gets into work the next day, Octavia Blake has still not woken up. Jackson’s not sure if he should be glad or not that he didn't have to tell Miller about it. That he didn't have to tell him she's in a coma. That they didn't know if she'd wake up.

He'd woken up to a text from Clarke, she'd had the day shift and Jackson was resting till his long night shift. She'd updated him on how things were going, and at the end of the list there it was.

*Octavia Blake did not wake up and has slipped into a coma for an unpredictable amount of time.

It makes his heart stop and all he can think of is Miller, of what he said to Miller, of how he was going to have to face him.

He goes to Miller's room first, honestly just to buy time, he doesn't expect him to actually be there. He predicted he'd be by Octavia’s bed side. Jackson almost turns around and leaves when he sees him lying in bed. Miller's voice stops him before he can.

"I'm not mad, or holding it against you or whatever. I get you were trying to be positive and shirt"

Jackson isn't sure what to say, "I only just heard, and just started my shift about ten minutes ago"

Miller sits up a little higher, "late shift huh? I honestly thought you might have been avoiding me"

Jackson let's himself relax a little, “I didn't expect to find you actually resting in bed"

Miller tries to shrug but ends up wincing, "pain was getting bad, plus the stress, oh and both Harper and Monroe threatened to punch me"

Miller seemed to bring out a side in the girls Jackson had never seen, high school friends Miller had explained. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I already got the whole spiel from the psych" He was joking around like Jackson hadn't seen him falling apart the night before.

Jackson just looked at him, eyebrow slightly raised, funny how with some people you feel like you've known them forever.

Miller sighs, "If I freak out than it’s like I'm accepting she's never gonna wake up. She will though." and then he says it again, firmer this time, “she will"

"She's lucky to have you, you're a good boyfriend"

Miller is so shocked that he chokes on his own laughter, "She's not...I mean I love her really, but I'm gay"

"Oh" Jackson had assumed, stupid of him really.

Miller's face got a little harder, "not a problem right?"

Jackson actually goddamn stuttered, "No! I mean uh of course not...I am...too?" he wanted to die, he doesn’t think he'd ever failed so much at social interaction since high school. It's like he'd traveled back in time.

"Oh cool" Miller said, face now relaxed

"Cool" Jackson repeated dumbly and deciding he needed to immediately evacuate, "I've got to get back to it"

Milled nodded, "Yeah see you later"

Jackson hoped no one saw him hit his head on the wall outside Miller's room. He thought maybe the stupidest thing was that all he could think about, is how if he wasn't dating this Blake than he was probably dating the other.

"Do I even want to ask?"

Jackson turned around, of all people to see him, it was Anya.

Before he could say anything Lincoln was rounding the corner, “Hey you ready to go?”

Anya eyed Jackson a little suspiciously before turning to Lincoln, "Yeah, we better hurry I can't be late when I've lectured Lexa about it a hundred times"

Lincoln stops in front of Jackson before leaving, "Everything all right? You look like the one who needs a drink"

Jackson shook his head, "it's just gonna be a long night"

Anya, who was already halfway down the hall, shouted back at them, "Tell me about it."

Lincoln said goodbye and was soon walking out alongside her. He stared after them, a little hazily, and he wonders if he got a concussion from banging his head. When suddenly his pager goes off and then he hears his name being called.

"Dr. Jackson, we need you down here"

It was definitely going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this mess xx


End file.
